


Commute

by 3cheers12years



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Buses, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I love pinkly, POV Second Person, Pinkly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A man steps on to the bus, a handsome man, with a dog in his arms. Her small, fluffy tail wagging as she sniffs everyone he pushes past, pausing beside you and gently tapping your shoulder.</p>
<p>"D'you mind if I sit here?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commute

You stare at the textured floor in front of you. Your legs are crossed one over the the other, shoulders slightly hunched and mouth set. You can see your suspended foot jolt with the movement of the bus.

You have headphones in, but your iPod has died. You're listening to people's conversations instead of Appetite for Destruction. The bus is full apart from the seat beside you, but you figure you look intimidating. You can hear the old lady opposite you talking about the "pretty girl with the sad eyes". Out of the corner of your vision, you can see her gently gesture. Your mouth twitches and you blink away the sting of tears.

The bus stops and you're shifted forward slightly, making you slam your suspended foot down to secure yourself. You sniffle and carefully right yourself, leaning against the wall of the vehicle, resting your head against the window and feeling your body shake with it, vision going haywire. 

A man steps on to the bus, a handsome man, with a dog in his arms. Her small, fluffy tail wagging as she sniffs everyone he pushes past, pausing beside you and gently tapping your shoulder. You take a headphone out.

"D'you mind if I sit here?" He asks, pointing to the seat beside you. You shift over silently and shake your head.

He settles beside you, placing his dog in his lap and fussing her idly. He glances over you, and you watch him out of the corner of your eye. His hands are long and tattooed, jeans ripped and boots expensive yet scuffed leather. It's as far as you dare to look with your sad eyes.

His dog stretches her head out to sniff you and you glance over, a smile teasing the corner of your lips as you offer her your hand to sniff. He smiles at you when you fuss her, and you try to smile back.

"Her name's Pinkly. She doesn't like many people, but I think she likes you."

You swallow hard and manage a, "That's cute."

"Where do you get off?"

"Central."

"Ah. I'll have to move for you. I get off at Seventh."

You nod slightly and you swallow again, ridding yourself of the lump in your throat.

He studies you carefully and quietly. His gaze is soft and you avoid looking him in the eye. Your bus seems to go silent. 

"Are you okay?" He asks tentatively.

You bite your lip and nod, replying with curt "I'm fine".

He hesitates, "Forgive me. You just-... you have sad eyes."

You meet his gaze and furrow your brow slightly, finding drowning in the dark yet inviting depths of his own eyes, "So do you."

He looks away for a moment, shifting his dog in his lap. "I'm Brian."

You introduce yourself and put your headphone back in, slumping back once again. He leans over to you, and states that he knows you're not listening to anything. This time you smile and take both of your headphones out. 

You talk to him about nothing. What you would have been listening to if your iPod hadn't died, which, you discover, he would have been listening to the same. You talk about his dog, where you like to go for lunch, how he got the name for his dog and spanning on from that, the bands he's been in and what guitars he plays. He gets super excited when he finds out you play drums, saying you should jam with him. You smile, tucking your hair behind your ear and saying that you'd like that. 

He glances out the window behind you and stabs the 'STOP' button, "Can't have you missing your stop, now can we?"

You blush slightly and shake your head, "No, we can't."

He grins and stands for you, "Well, miss, I'm glad you've gone from the sad eyed girl to the bright eyed girl."

You slip past him and thank him, tickling Pinkly on the chin as you leave, glancing back and waving as you get off your bus.

You go to work, still smiling, eyes bright and chipper demeanor and humming to Metallica after your enthralling conversation with Brian about the five second drum intro and the intensity of the following riff.

When you get back on the bus for the commute home, he's sat on the bus, in your seat without his dog. He grins at you, and you sit beside him, "Where're you getting off?"

He shrugs, "Wherever you are. If you don't mind, that is."

You cock your brow, "Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere. I came back to see you. Maybe we can go for a like-.. Taco Bell or a drink or something."

You laugh quietly and nudge him. He nudges back slightly. "I'm serious. My house is on Seventh, I wanna see you."

You bite your lip and settle back in your seat. "We can jam 'n order pizza?"

He takes your hand and you hesitate before locking your fingers with his. He smiles wide and proud when you do.

"Perfect. Just so long as those bright eyes stay bright."

**Author's Note:**

> I take a bus to work. Go figure. This is also the first straight fic I've ever written.
> 
> Excuse the shitty title please. Thanks.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
